Bracia
by Lissy the Dunadan
Summary: Odeszli tak jak żyli. Jak bracia.


_Bitwa Pięciu Armii, Samotna Góra_

Miecz i tarcza - bez tego Fili nie poradziłby teraz sobie. Otoczony przez gobliny używał broni na zmianę, raz miecza, raz tarczy. Wymachiwał nimi zaciekle, walcząc ramię w ramię z Ludźmi znad Jeziora. Kili, który wolał łuk od miecza, został oddelegowany na wzgórze. Razem z elfami wymierzał sprawiedliwość wrogiej armii.

Reszta kompani była rozproszona, tak samo jak krasnoludy z Żelaznych Wzgórz, co chwilę widziane przez Filego na różnych stanowiskach. Jednak, nawet oni nie mogli zapobiec temu co zdawało się nieuniknione. Obrona z każdą chwilą słabła, czego nie zmieniały nawet nadchodzące oddziały elfów.

Fili nie miał wielkich nadziei. Nawet jeśli krasnoludom udałoby się obronić Samotną Górę, to raczej bez niego. Miecze goblinów, choć z pozoru nieszkodliwe, boleśnie go ugodziły.

W głowie huczało mu od krzyków napastników, których najwyraźniej cieszył przebieg bitwy. Krasnolud dźgał bezlitośnie swoim mieczem, pozwalając by panowanie nad nim przejęły gniew i nienawiść. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego brat jest teraz w bezpieczniejszym miejscu.

Skupiając myśli na Kilim, atakował ze zdwojoną siłą. Miecz coraz bardziej ciążył mu w dłoni, ale wrogowie wcale tego nie czuli. Padali na ziemię, jakby ktoś ciągnął ich na sznurku.

Furia Filego trwałaby o wiele dłużej, gdyby nie głośny świst strzały i nagły ból w plecach. Krasnolud padłby na kolana, ale właśnie wtedy zobaczył Thorina walczącego z ogromnym goblinem. Zbierając się na ostatni wysiłek, podbiegł do wuja, tnąc każdego kto stanął mu na drodze.

- Fili! Uciekaj! - krzyczał Król spod Góry, jednocześnie nadstawiając tarczę, którą wielki goblin przełamał wpół.

- Wykluczone! - odparł młodszy krasnolud, rzucając mu swoją. Gdy potężny goblin znowu się zamachnął, obaj schylili się pod tarczą. Dopiero wtedy Fili zobaczył strzały wystające z ramienia wuja.

- Powinieneś...

- Nie mów mi co mam robić! - wycedził Thorin przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odepchnął tarczę, a Fili korzystając z okazji przeturlał się pod nogami nieprzyjaciela, wbijając szpikulec swojego ostrza w szerokie plecy goblina. Ciało napastnika opadło na ziemię przebite na wylot mieczem krasnoluda.

Twarz Filego rozjaśnił triumfalny uśmiech, który zmienił się w grymas bólu, gdy dosięgnęła go kolejna strzała. Tym razem został trafiony w ramię, z którego natychmiast zaczęła sączyć się krew.

Przed oczami widział kolorowe plamy. Czuł, że zostało mu niewiele czasu by pożegnać się z bratem.

Widział jak hordy goblinów idą rozprawić się z Thorinem. Chciał do niego pobiec i odpędzić te kreatury, ale kiedy zrobił krok nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Runął na ziemię jak długi i - na swoje nieszczęście - wylądował na zranionej ręce. Syknął - a może wrzasnął? - i spróbował przekręcić się na plecy, jednak zapomniał o tkwiącej tam strzale. Przeklął soczyście, zwijając się z bólu.

_Proszę, niech Kilemu nic się nie stanie_, błagał w myślach wszystkich znanych mu Valarów.

Miał dość bólu, widoku goblinów i zakrwawionego ubrania. Huczało mu w głowie, a oczy same mu się zamykały. Mdliło go od widoku zmasakrowanych ciał ludzi i krasnoludów. Chciał, żeby to szaleństwo się już skończyło.

Nagle, pośród zgiełku bitwy dało się słyszeć zduszony krzyk.

- Orły! Orły!

Fili nieznacznie podniósł głowę i ujrzał najpiękniejszy widok w swoim życiu - gromadę białych ptaków sunących dumnie przez zasnute chmurami niebo. Jego radość zakłóciła dopiero posoka czarnej krwi, która chlusnęła prosto na niego. Zamknąłby oczy, gdyby nie widok ciemnej postaci, która przeleciała mu przed nosem. Nie był to goblin, tylko krasnolud z kołczanem pełnym strzał przewieszonym przez ramię. Fili z przerażeniem stwierdził, że tym krasnoludem był jego brat. Młodzieniec ustawił się plecami do Thorina, służąc mu za straż tylną.

Fili poczuł ulgę, widząc Kilego całego i zdrowego, ale jednocześnie był na niego wściekły. Jak ten chłopak mógł narażać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo?

Kili walczył jak na krasnoluda przystało, jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że nie używał topora. Blokował ciosy przeciwników, odrąbywał goblińskie łby i odpierał każdy atak skierowany na Thorina. Jego twarz wyrażała koncentrację, chociaż zachowanie wskazywało na co innego. Młodzieniec rozglądał się na wszystkie strony jakby kogoś szukał.

Fili poczuł, że krew napływa mu do ust. Głośno zacharczał i wypluł ją, mając nadzieję, że brat tego nie zauważy. Nie chciał dokładać mu bólu.

Jednak, pomimo otaczającego go zamętu, Kili dostrzegł ciężko rannego, blondwłosego krasnoluda, który leżał zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się gwałtownie na widok starszego brata. Moment nieuwagi został wykorzystany przez jednego z atakujących go goblinów. Rechotając złośliwie, napastnik wytrącił mu miecz z ręki.

Fili próbował skupić wzrok na walce, ale senność stawała się coraz silniejsza. Kątem oka krasnolud widział jak wroga armia obojętnie przechodzi obok Kilego, atakując czym tylko się da Króla spod Góry.

Fili chciał krzyknąć do brata, żeby uciekał, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, mieszając się z krwią.

Do jego uszu dochodził tylko stłumiony krzyk: "Orły! Orły!", ale nawet to nie mogło zmienić przebiegu bitwy. Nie dla niego.

Powietrze wypełnił inny wrzask, tym razem bólu. Nie należał on do niego, ani żadnego goblina. Zbyt dobrze znał ten głos, by nie znać jego właściciela. Resztę widział jak przez mgłę; pędząca strzała, Kili osuwający się na kolana, jego łzy...

_A więc takie jest nasze przeznaczenie_, pomyślał Fili. _Śmierć w bólu, pośród ciał tych plugawych istot do których zaraz i my dołączymy. S_tanął mu przed oczami moment pożegnania z matką.

_Masz walczyć aż do ostatniej kropli krwi i chronić brata._ _Masz wrócić._

Fili przyczołgał się do Kilego. Młodzieniec ucieszył się na jego widok.

- Zostaw - wychrypiał, gdy Fili próbował wyciągnąć strzałę z jego brzucha. - Dla mnie to i tak koniec.

Twarz Kilego była nienaturalnie blada.

- Boję się, Fili.

Jego starszy brat usiadł. Sam nie wiedział jakim cudem tego dokonał, ale położył Kilego na swoich kolanach i przytulił go mocno do swojej piersi.

- Pamiętam jak mówiłeś, że wątpisz w powodzenie tej wyprawy. Teraz dobrze cie rozumiem - wyszeptał Fili, przeczesując ręką włosy brata. - Ale powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że niezależnie od tego jak skończy się ta przygoda, dla nas będzie to dobry koniec...

Przerwał by zmienić pozycje brata, tak by mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Nie wrócimy do domu, ale dom przyjdzie po nas - dokończył Fili, patrząc w brązowe oczy brata, które stawały się coraz bardziej spokojne. Nagle, przypomniały mu się ich pierwsze wspólne chwile...

- Trzymałem cię tak jak się urodziłeś... Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze skończymy to tak jak się zaczęło...

Fili rozpłakał się jak małe dziecko, z głową złożoną na piersi młodszego brata.

- Pamiętam jak mi kiedyś śpiewałeś - wyjąkał cicho Kili, wtulając się w ciało brata. - Możesz zro... zrobić to ostatni raz?

Fili nie myśląc dużo wybrał jego ulubioną kołysankę.

-_ Ponad gór omglony szczyt... Lećmy zanim wstanie świt. By jaskiniom, lochom, grotom... czarodziejskie wyrzec złoto_ - zaśpiewał, ale problemy z oddychaniem nie pozwoliły mu dokończyć pieśni.

- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, braciszku - rzekł zamiast tego. - Jestem pewien, że ojciec też będzie.

Twarz Kilego, mokra od łez, zdawała się teraz uśmiechać.

- Zobaczymy tatę - wyszeptał ostatkiem sił młodszy krasnolud. Fili przytaknął.

- Kocham cię Kili. Zawsze będę.

- Ja ciebie też. Jesteś świetnym starszym bratem... - wyznanie konającego krasnoluda było ledwo słyszalne.

Gdy wypluł kolejne ilości krwi jego oczy zaczęły się zamykać.

- Nie, Kili błagam, nie teraz! - wychrypiał rozpaczliwie Fili, choć sam ledwo oddychał. - Wdech i wydech - powtarzał, przypominając mu jedną z podstawowych funkcji życiowych, ale nic już nie mogło mu pomóc.

- Kili, proszę... nie zostawiaj mnie - zapłakał. Wszystko mu się zamazywało przed oczami, ale dobrze widział bladą twarz brata i zamknięte oczy...

- Żegnaj... Fili - wychrypiał cicho młodzieniec.

Tak brzmiały ostatnie słowa najmłodszego członka kompani Thorina. Fili płakał nad jego ciałem, ostatni raz przeczesując bujne, ciemne włosy...

Nie trwało to długo, a śmierć upomniała się o starszego z braci. Fili opuścił świat żywych wtulony w martwe ciało brata, szepcząc jego imię w nadziei, że powróci.

Ich pożegnania nikt nie widział. Gobliny obrały inne, ważniejsze, cele, a Thorin padł parę metrów dalej, nie wiedząc jaki los spotkał jego siostrzeńców.

Chociaż bitwa trwała w najlepsze, żaden wrzask, czy też pisk nie mógł przekrzyczeć ciszy, która pozostała w sercach braci.

* * *

** A/N: fragment z kołysanką to pieśń krasnoludów z wersji książkowej "Hobbita".**


End file.
